The restoration of dental structures including caries, decayed dentin or decayed enamel, is often accomplished by the sequential application of a dental adhesive and then a dental material (e.g., a restorative material) to the relevant dental structures. Similarly, adhesives are also used in the bonding of dental materials (e.g., orthodontic appliances, generally utilizing an orthodontic adhesive) to a dental structure. Often various pretreatment processes are used to promote the bonding of dental adhesives to dentin or enamel. Typically, such pretreatment steps include etching, for example, using inorganic or organic acids, followed by priming to improve the bonding between the tooth structure and the overlying adhesive.
Whether for application of dental restoratives (e.g., cured or uncured composites such as glass ionomer cements, modified glass ionomer cements, etc.; fillings; sealants; inlays; onlays; crowns; bridges; etc.) or orthodontic appliances to a dental structure surface, the etchants, primers, and adhesives are typically applied in a step-wise fashion. Often between such steps, one or more rinsing and drying steps are used. As a result, dental restoration and the application of orthodontic appliances typically involve multi-step procedures.
To simplify conventional restorative and/or orthodontic procedures, for example, it would be desirable to provide a single composition that accomplishes both etching and priming. Thus, there is a need for a self-etching primer, particularly a self-etching dental primer, for improved bonding of an adhesive (e.g., a dental adhesive) to a substrate surface (e.g., dental structure, such as dentin, enamel, bone, or other hard tissue) and that could eliminate the conventional post-etching rinsing and drying steps. Furthermore, there is still a need for new compositions that can serve as self-etching adhesives, i.e., adhesive compositions with priming and etching properties that can be applied in a single pretreatment step. In yet other dental and orthodontic procedures, there is a need for restorative compositions (e.g., filling materials and orthodontic adhesives) that can serve as self-adhesive compositions (preferably i.e., one-part, shelf-stable compositions) that can bond to an untreated dental structure (i.e., a structure not pre-treated with an etchant, primer, or bonding agent). Preferred embodiments of the present invention meet some of these needs.